Knotted Hair and Wrinkled Clothing
by meshichu
Summary: The top two reasons Sasuke never stays the night. Well, they used to be...NaruSasuNaru.Edited.


Summary: These are the top two reason why Sasuke doesn't stay the night. Yaoi, AU, Lemon.  
Pairing(s): NarutoxSasuke  
Rating: M for safety reasons(Sex)  
Ages of Characters: Around…mmm….early twenties…yeah…  
Fandom:Obvoisly Naruto  
Universe: Let's say present time o 2008 in Konoha a "modern"(fictional) city In Tokyo.

This was made at night around two in the morning and I was like half asleep and bored out of my mind. This idea came out of no where so I typed it up and threw in some sex. Now, if you excuse me, I think I didn't edit it yet so lemme do it now while I'm still awake or write that other idea I got in my head. In reality I think this turned out okay but not fantastic so bear with me.

**Edit**: I finally got the chance to edit this, and if there is a mistake...I AM HUMAN! Anyways, if you do find ay mistakes, please, just tell me instead of going nutty over it! Also, I reposted this, for anyone whom has read it before.

_-Meshi_

* * *

Tangled hair and Wrinkled Clothing

By: Psych-O'Chuu

* * *

_**Ba-beep! Ba-beep!! BA-beep!! BA-BEEP!!**_

A lazy hand slammed on top of the digital clock with red neon numbers and barely hit the snooze button which caused the annoying noise to become irritably louder. It slammed onto the abused machine again and stopped the racket.

He sat up on the queen sized bed in the apartment that wasn't his, great. The white sheet pooled at his waist and he saw slight marks on his body.

That was…probably the only good thing about his situation, probably...

Sasuke Uchiha lived alone in his one room apartment all the way across town in upper Konoha. About now, he would have been making coffee in his small abode, but he wasn't. He was in a shit load of a situation. He **never** stayed over.

He slapped a hand onto his face and groaned as he peaked through his fingers.He snook a glance at the sleeping lump next to him. That same "lump" sure has a hell have a lot of a lot of energy. His backside stung slightly, but he was used to it already so it didn't hurt as much, or maybe it did, he just wasn't awake enough to feel it.

Sasuke noted to himself that the sleeping "lump" shows no signs of waking up anytime soon…this is also good.

Sasuke stood up despite the electricity shooting down his spine and into his rear. (Now he feels it.) Boy, did he feel like shit this morning. He tried to recall where his clothes were….and maybe find a brush too.

So, he got up. He's not that much of a morning person, but he has a life, and life is telling him to get the fuck out of that apartment. It's already enough that he has to endure the pain in his backside.

Sasuke hobbles around the room and finds his shirt, boxers, and one sock. Perfect, now all he has to find is his other sock, his pants, his shoes and he's out of there.

He turned his head and looked over his bare shoulder, the "lump" still slept, so he had time to keep searching.

**xXx**

After about fifteen minutes of stumbling around the small apartment, he had found all of his clothing articles. Too bad they were all wrinkled, torn, or were a complete mess.

Sasuke sighed heavily. It was clear that Kami-sama wasn't giving him a break and was giving him a clear as crystal message to stay in the dreaded apartment.

The lone Uchiha was doomed and decided to take on his fate like a man. Oh god, Neji is rubbing off on him.

The pale man went to the bathroom and decided on using the only toothbrush that didn't have a speck of orange on it. Instead, the toothbrush was all green and had chicks on it, but he didn't mind since the toothbrush seemed unused and sanitary.

After washing his mouth, he wet his face and went back into the tornado called a room. In said room, it still withheld the sleeping "lump."

Sasuke noted that he was naked and needed some clothes, badly…desperately...terribly.

Solution one was to borrow some clothes from the "lump" and return them later on, but that might lead to other activities besides returning clothes. Solution two was to wear his wrinkly, dirty, messy, cum stained clothing. He was in dilemma.

The raven haired man eventually gave up and just decided on borrowing clothes from that "lump."

**xXx**

Half and hour later, Sasuke had nothing to do because he was stuck in an apartment which isn't his and bored out of his mind. The sleeping "lump" is still sleeping (obviously) and he can't find a decent pair of clothes. The setting he was in didn't help how he looked either.

He was sitting alone...on a blue couch, naked, and bored out of his mind.

It looked like he was in some cheap pornography movie and was just about to do a solo scene. He is not _that_ sluttish and he would not accept the fact that he was thinking about sex with the "lump."

Or maybe, he was and wanted to do it right now.

Sasuke would so jump said "lump" if he wasn't so _not_ turned on by his current situation. He seriously needed to get home and urgently.

He should have never stayed in the first! It is technically his fault that he's in this sort of situation. Having sex with your best friend almost everyday was his idea and he had rules…that he constantly broke, so there was no point in them. Now, he's stuck in said "best lump's" apartment and looks like he is in some cheesy porno movie.

Worst of all, he never found a brush.

**xXx**

It has past and hour and thirteen minutes.

No, he was not counting the time, he was wasting it!

Sasuke was now laying down beside the "lump" whom was still sleeping. He had to admit that said "lump" looked adorable. No, he did not admit that, he said the "lump" was a ignoramus of an idiot whom was spawned from-he's waking up.

As if on cue, the "lump" arose and sucked in a deep breath so that he can exhale with a contagious yawn that made Sasuke do so himself.

The "lump" blinked open his sleepy eyes to reveal clear blue. This "lump" was no longer a "lump," but a very awake and very male human.

This other very male human was Sasuke's best friend…whom he slept with….on occasion...everyday.

He greeted the raven man with a zest in his voice, "Mornin' cupcake!"

Sasuke twitched away from the blonde haired man and it didn't go unnoticed. To unease the tension, he decided it was better to reply back, "Good morning…Naruto."

The other grinned and scratched at his hair. Then, the blonde stretched wonderfully as he popped his back with a disturbing sound that made Sasuke gag, but he didn't really as he paid close attention to the scratch marks adorned on the tanned chest.

"Naruto I-"

"Hey, umm-"

They spoke at the same time and silence took over. A pregnant atomosphere was left behin and Sasuke decided he has had enough.

"Listen up and listen good!" He sat up erectly and pointed a slim pale finger at the whiskered face. Naruto straightened up immediately.

Sasuke continued, "I want to go home! It's been _over_ an hour since I've woken up and I have no clothes to wear which makes me feel uncomfortable in another person's house!"

Narutp spoke up, "But you're just in-"

Sasuke cut him off, "I don't care! My ass hurts, my body aches, I'm starving, I stink, and I want to go home! The worst of all of this is that I can't believe I keep going to you for sex!"

This time Naruto's voice became harsh, "Well, I rather it be me than one of those whores I used to see you with!"

"I rather it be the whores than with you because it's too confusing to deal with! I-Us-We both have a life Naruto! You-you have someone else on your mind and I-I have to keep the family blood running! We can't just-" Sasuke stopped himself short mid-rant. He knew everything he was saying is completely and utterly true, but it hurt to say it and it hurt to see Naruto's face like it was right now.

The blonde was currently styling the miserable look of the century. Bullshit was one thing he couldn't tolerate, especially from a no strings attached relationship. Too bad he wasn't in one of those anymore, it became too complicated. He broke the silence with a whisper, "I'm sorry it's-"

Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto and listened, "It's just that-that we got too deep into each other."

They ruined their friendship over only two months worth of sex, that was another load of bull Naruto couldn't stand.

He then heard a bitter laugh come from Sasuke, "We're so fucked up…" Naruto gave a weak smile, but it all was still real. He leaned in and captured Sasuke's soft lips with his own and Sasuke harshly pulled away.

This made Naruto agitated. "What the hell was that for!?" He half yelled, half asked.

Sasuke spat out in the opposite and answered curtly, "You haven't washed your mouth, pig."

"Fuck you too then!"

Naruto stomped out of the room and headed towards his bathroom.

Sasuke grinned and then suddenly remembered something that made yelled out uncharacteristically.

"FIND ME A BRUSH!"

**xXx**

Sasuke has officially been in Naruto's apartment for one hour and forty-seven minutes. Oh joy.

The blonde has literally taken forever in the bathroom and Sasuke was once again bored out of his mind. And once again, it looked like he was about to masturbate in front of a camera for another scene in some cheasy porno flick.

He felt like shit this time around though, even worse than before.

It passed ten more minutes and Sasuke decided to investigate the matter of the disappearing dobe. He made his way to the bathroom to find the door slightly cracked open and steam leaking out.

Sasuke though bitterly to himself, _Why the fuck does he get to take a shower first? Shouldn't I be taking a shower since I have dry cum on my ass…fucking selfish dobe._

Then, sound became audible from the steaming room, suspicious sounds.

"Uhn….yeah…."b aq

The harsh breathing and noticeable moans were proof enough that Naruto was entertaining himself. Sasuke growled to himself. Naruto has a willing _and _bored Sasuke he can totally have sex with, yet he enjoys the company of his hand better. Well, Sasuke can fix that.

**xXx**

Naruto knew he was taking long in the bathroom, but he had his reasons.

The first was because he had to wank off somewhere. The second was the he needed to wash up anyways because he stunk.

Naruto stroked with a fast pace hoping to get relieved soon or else. He thought only of Sasuke. How he looks when penetrated, how he moans, how he yells Naruto's name out, and how he releases. It all centered around that raven.

"F-Fuck!" Naruto made his pace inhumanly possible and felt the heat coil at the pit of his stomach. He was so close, so very-

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a voice whispered into his ear, "Naruto, I never said I wanted to stop having sex…"

"U-Uh huh, " The blonde stuttered in reply. His hand was still around his aching member and with Sasuke being there, it was kind of a hard taks to complete while he watched.

"And, you know, I'm really bored and I thought I might entertain myself…a bit, " Sasuke's voice trailed off just like his hand did when he grasped Naruto's manhood and interlaced his own pale fingers with tanned ones. They stroked in unison, but Sasuke was in control.

The stokes were tight and at a torturously slow pace. Naruto was dying inside and Sasuke was enjoying the show. He set his other hand over Naruto's mouth and stuck two fingers in. His pale fingers were in engulfed by the wet heat and Sasuke moaned into the tanned broad shoulder.

Naruto felt it, he wanted it, he yearned for it. The blonde wanted to explode and yet he was denied so when both his hand and Sasuke's left. Naruto stood weakly on both legs and Sasuke decided it was time to turn the shower off.

The warm flow of water left and Sasuke had Naruto on his back in seconds. The blonde just laid there as Sasuke straddled him and began to grind into the hot member. Thus, waking the blonde up from his trance.

Sasuke could feel the hot member sliding between him. It was so slick and wet, it was so…dirty. Sasuke loved the fact that Naruto made him feel, made him want. It was so disgusting and not him…yet it was so deliciously sexy. He loved the feeling of practically having sex without the actual penetration. He loved to whore himself out to _his _blonde.

It was worth it to see the tanned face scrunch together in pleasure and tighten every time he would let the member slide through his crevices. Sasuke couldn't help but moan wantonly. He was moaning like some virgin that was constantly being de-virginized and it felt so fucking great.

On the other hand, Naruto's brain left and went South for vacation. It went all the way down there and stood there. Naruto was too damn hard to care if his back hurt because of the tiled floor and if he was uncomfortable, he needed sex now!

The blonde felt the raging urge to just thrust into Sasuke's tight ass and fuck him like crazy, but he wasn't in control of his mind or body, Sasuke was. That-That was dangerous. Why? Because, the Uchiha was a sadisctic freak.

Then, Naruto saw that Sasuke had lifted himself up over his shaft and was about to go in…just like that! Naruto's brain suddenly returned from vacation and he yelled, "Sasuke! You can't just do this dry you have to-"

Naruto was cut short as Sasuke put a powerful and demanding kiss on his lips. A clash of teeth made it hurt but it had shut the blonde up.

Sasuke spoke softly into his ear, "Don't you think I've already got that covered…?"

Naruto shivered, Sasuke had planned this attack on him, the bastard. Naruto was about to reply but he moaned instead as Sasuke steadily lowered himself. With the help of his hand, he got down in one smooth slick movement. Sasuke could feel the warmth spread throughout his body, it was a sensation he loved. To be completely filled by another made him hotter than ever. He needed it hard and fast, now.

Sasuke abruptly lifted himself up and slammed back down which made the blonde cry out in shcok. Naruto quickly took control and grabbed slim pale hips as they began to move in snyc.

Sasuke bounced up and down on Naruto and with each thrust their movements became more erratic.

Thrust. "Fuck!"

Thust-Thrsuth. "Oh, Kami-sama!"

Thrust, thrust, thrust.

"Ah, ha, ahn!"

And, along with the erratic thrusts, Sasuke moaned with that voice he barely used. It all came out when he was with Naruto. Everything.

Naruto felt so…light headed. He didn't know why or how it happened, but he and Sasuke slowed their movements. The hard and swift thrusts turned into something else.It was much deeper than before and the slowness made both Naruto and Sasuke appreciate it. It felt nice to feel like they didn't need to rush.

Naruto reached up and pulled the raven down into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sasuke, Oh Sasuke, I fucking love you-you bastard ass," were his jumbled words and Sasuke couldn't speak properly so he moaned in return and enjoyed the softness of their lovemaking.

It had been a long time since any of them felt a touch like the other's and it was soothing to know that the meaningless sex wasn't so….well, meaningless.

Before they knew it, it was over.

Sasuke came in a silent yell over their chests and squeezed down on Naruto. The blonde came in a sharp outcry and it ended.

"Hey, that was awesome…"

Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's statement because it was pretty awesome, "I'm quitting my life…"

Naruto did a doubletake and stared at Sasuke, "What? You just can't quit life Sasuke! That's impossible!"

Sasuke gave a blank look, "I can if I commit-"

"Finish that sentence and die!" Naruto growled and Sasuke chuckled again.

Sasuke may loathe staying over at Naruto's and that was nothing but the truth. He always hated being restricted to lovers due to his status as an Uchiha. If he didn't have a life as one, he would be free lance.

Also, he hated when his hair would become knotted and when he had no choice of but to throw away his clothes. That was bullshit even Naruto hated, except for the hair part, he liked having his hair knotted.

**xXx**

It's been a total of three years and twenty-seven days since Naruto said he had loved Sasuke. Today, is the anniversary of that day

Sasuke was waiting patiently in the living room as he waited for his blonde to return. Yes, Sasuke had finally quit his life being an Uchiha. Now, he's an Uzumaki. He and Naruto are officially engaged and they had the perfect reason too. Sasuke's father was about to set an arranged marriage for him with some girl name Sakura something.

It was about around six in the evening. Naruto should be getting back from work any minute now.

Just as if on cue, Naruto arrived with the door to his same old apartment slamming behind him. Sasuke was living with him too. In that same cramped apartment he wished to escape three years ago.

Naruto greeted him with a smile and kiss to the cheek, "Ready for tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, " the blonde replied with a cheeky grin.

Of course, they went out, had some fancy dinner, and turned each other on, and when they got back home had sex. All the events would have gone perfect if Sasuke did not slap Naruto for going to fast and reaching his climax too early. Sasuke also bruised his ego by telling Naruto that he lost his touch. For Naruto, Sasuke is still a bastard, but a bastard that he loves. For Sasuke, Naruto is still his blonde.

One thing has changed though, time seems to be on his side and his clothes haven't been ruined, yet, he can never find a goddamned brush!

**-OWARI-**

Any comments. Concerns, or bleh's, then please go ahead and click review!

_-Meshi_


End file.
